Farther Away
by Lessa Solarem
Summary: AU, sequel to Just About Enough - Read that first. Rangers of present and original teams must unite to stop a menace they thought long since gone. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I just felt like doing a sequel. Leave me alone.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, only wish I did ('specially Tommy. Meow!!)  
  
Summary: The ten remaining Rangers and the four Dino Thunder Rangers are brought together one more time by a menace they thought long since gone.  
  
_Explosions, everywhere. I ducked, covered my face. What else was there to do?  
  
A voice, one I knew. "This way! We have to get you outta here!"  
  
"Not without you guys!" I shouted back.  
  
"You're the only one who can do this, the only one who can start it. If you die, the universe is fucked. You HAVE to get outta here!"  
  
More explosions. The ship was being destroyed around us.  
  
Despite my protests, my black-dressed friend dragged me to an escape pod. I desperately wanted to help find the others, but what could I do?  
  
I could. . .  
  
No. I'd sworn never again. But would it help, now?  
  
"Go!" my friend screamed. "Now, so I can find the others!"  
  
"But. . ." I tried feebly one last time.  
  
"GO!"  
  
There was nothing else I could do, as he pushed me in, catching me off- guard, and launching me away.  
  
I stared back, praying that my friends would be all right and cursing the fate that had brought us to this. I hoped I could justify their trust in me.  
_  
**_Jason's POV_**  
  
I got home, late again. Sometimes. . .  
  
I worked in a legal firm near Angel Grove, where Kat and I lived. Fortunately, mine was the one that was handling Tommy's case. I called in a few favors – a few people owed me some – to make sure that everything would stay as it was for Tommy's Dino Thunder Rangers.  
  
However, that meant a lot of extra work for me as I still had regular things to do. It was worth it all, though.  
  
"Hey," Kat said, seeing me and welcoming me with a smile. "How was work?"  
  
"Meh," I replied, "same as always."  
  
"How's the case going?" She asked every night.  
  
"I think it's about to get closed up. All the paperwork's been taken care of, and I've proved to the best of my ability that it's what he would have wanted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Actually, they wanted me to take possession, so all I really had to do was pass my right on to Hayley."  
  
"Has she heard yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you tell her?"  
  
I shook my head. I really didn't want the teens to know I'd been involved. Hayley's words at the funeral haunted me: "They'd think you'd be trying to mock him."  
  
Hayley'd figure it out, not that it mattered. What mattered was Tommy's legacy being carried on. Now it would be; they'd keep his house and both entrances to their headquarters.  
  
Obviously, I'd spent some time with Hayley. She'd told me everything against the day the teens would finally accept me. When that happened, I'd be in Reefside in an instant. Until then. . .  
  
"You look tired."  
  
Kat's voice broke my reverie. "Oh, yeah, a little. All the extra hours are gettin' to me. Worth it, though."  
  
"It's really sweet, what you're doing," Kat said, sliding close to me, "and I think you're doing more than you think."  
  
I was about to ask, but obviously she didn't want me to as she began to. . .pleasantly distract me from my train out though.  
  
Hey, I'm a guy. What can I say?  
  
**_Hayley's POV_**  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'we have to leave'? This is my best friend's home!"  
  
Yeah, I was frustrated. They were trying to kick us out of Tommy's house. They being some random, dumbass real estate company. If they succeeded, we'd lose our easiest access point to Tommy's. . . Dammit. So used to thinking that. The Rangers' headquarters, not that this jackass knew that.  
  
"Ma'am, you're standing on prime real estate property and unless you either pay for it, or show me something that says you own it, it's legally mine."  
  
"Go to hell. This is about all I have left of him. There's no way you can make me leave!"  
  
"Need I get the cops?"  
  
"Fuck you. Fuck you." What else could I say?  
  
He knew he'd won. "You're out by next week, honey. Take whatever you like with you."  
  
He hung up. Thank God.  
  
We'd been having this discussion for weeks. I'd come up with every argument I could, but he'd refuted them all.  
  
The teens knew, of course. They knew, but they wouldn't like this very much. This place was home away from home for them. They'd spent a lot of time here, and still did.  
  
I called them, told them, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
The next day, Sunday, I was woken at about 10 by the phone.  
  
"'Lo?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Hello, is this Hayley?"  
  
"Yeah. Help you?"  
  
"My name is Mike Stride from Jones and Lang Law Offices in Angel Grove. I've called to speak with you about a property in Reefside, previously owned by one Dr. Thomas Oliver."  
  
I sat up, my attention grabbed. "I'm listening."  
  
"It's come to our attention that you're a close friend of his, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, seeing how sudden this was, and how comparatively young he was, he wouldn't have left a will. So. We did a little work and are about ready to hand over his assets to you. All we need is a few signatures from you."  
  
"Are you serious? This isn't some kind of joke?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, God. . .How?"  
  
"Through hard. . ."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say."  
  
I smiled. Oh, thank God.  
  
"When do you need me?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready. I can send someone for you as soon as you'd like."  
  
"Hey, now's fine."  
  
The man laughed. "Realtors been knocking down your door?"  
  
"You have no idea," I replied. "One of 'em actually has us kicked out."  
  
"Not for long, miss," he promised. "Someone will be there shortly."  
  
I thanked him and hung up, then proceeded to get ready. I didn't call the Rangers, not wanting to get their hopes up, just in case.  
  
I wondered if Jason would let me tell them or not.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Jason's POV  
_**  
I breathed deeply, trying to calm down and meditate. . . or something. I was really nervous about seeing Hayley again; I hadn't seen her since Tommy's funeral. I hoped it'd turn out all right for her now.  
  
Finally, with this settlement, life could go back to normal. We could try to move on, try to forget.  
  
Not that we'd be able to.  
  
I pulled up to the address given me. Hayley's, I assume, since it wasn't Tommy's. I got out and knocked on the door. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the worst.  
  
The door opened and there she was. "Hi," I said, uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, God, Jason," she said throwing herself at me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyousososososososososo much!!!!!!!!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, no prob. This is what. . ." My throat closed.  
  
She looked at me, sympathy and sadness in her eyes. Damn, I hate women.  
  
"Hey," I said, "let's get going. Can't stand here all day."  
  
We got in the car and were silent for a while.  
  
"This was really sweet of you, y'know," Hayley said abruptly.  
  
"'S no big deal. Gotta make it up to my bro somehow, don't I?"  
  
"Are you gonna let me tell 'em?"  
  
"Nope. As you said, they'll think I'm tryin' to mock him."  
  
"Now, I'm not so sure. They've grown up a lot. I think they'd understand now."  
  
I was silent. What was I to say?  
  
"Thanks for coming yourself."  
  
I half-smiled. "Couldn't leave a pretty thing like you in the car alone with some of my colleagues. Wouldn't end up nicely."  
  
"Hey!" she objected. "I can take care of myself. I didn't spend all that time with Tommy for nothing."  
  
I smiled, a full smile now. "I know. That's what I meant. They'd be bloody messes by the time they got home."  
  
We both laughed long and heartily, probably the first time for both of us in a long, long time.  
  
**_Hayley's POV_**  
  
I have to say, I was impressed with the scope of work Jason had undertaken. In addition to all his regular work, he'd had to prove a lot of stuff. Couldn't have been easy.  
  
As it turned out, I signed a few things and the house was mine. I couldn't believe it was so easy and said so on the way out.  
  
"Why not?" Jason replied, shrugging. "All the work got done earlier. You understand your legal obligations, though, right?"  
  
I nodded. Jason had explained very well.  
  
"Good," he said, relaxing.  
  
On the drive home, I sprung on him.  
  
"Stay for a while?"  
  
"And let you drag me into the wolf's den?" he replied. "No thanks."  
  
"Please Jason?" I begged. "I know they'd really appreciate it."  
  
He was silent, then he acquiesced. I grinned. This would turn out well.  
  
**_Conner's POV_**  
  
When Hayley called, telling us to meet at Dr. O's place, I wondered why. We were already losing it. . .  
  
Oh. She needed help moving some things and dismantling the lab entrance. I sighed as I gunned my car and headed over.  
  
I stepped in, noting the crowd at the door.  
  
"Hey, guys," I said. "What's going on?"  
  
The other three Rangers stepped aside to let me see, their faces stunned.  
  
Puzzled, I stepped in. . .  
  
. . . And dropped into a fighting stance. "What is he doing here?" I demanded. "That bastard has no right!" The others came to back me up.  
  
The original Red Ranger and Dr. Oliver's murderer was here.  
  
"Guys, chill!" Hayley said.  
  
"What? You're backing him up?" Ethan demanded furiously.  
  
"Let me explain," Hayley began, but Jason cut her off.  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea," he said. "Please, can I just go?"  
  
Hayley ignored him. "Guys, we get to keep the house."  
  
I know that was a pleasant surprise for all of us. Hayley had called just yesterday to say we'd lost it. Dr. Oliver's house was all we really had left of him, besides his Lab and his Legacy of Power.  
  
Yes, that was all capitalized in our minds. We'd even held a meeting about it.  
  
"That's great," Kira said, "but that doesn't explain him."  
  
Even Trent, laid back, nice guy that he is was showing signs of hatred for this our teacher's murderer.  
  
"Guys, Jason is, in large part, the reason we get to keep it," Hayley said.  
  
We were all in shock. "What?" I asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"He's been working on it for a while, knowing a little about us and what we do," she explained. "He thought it might be useful to us. He was right. Guys because of him, we don't have to leave this place, or do anything to it. It can stay just how it is."  
  
I looked at him, at this man. He couldn't meet my eyes.  
  
"Guys," he said, "I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, for all the pain I caused him. I can't change the fact he's gone, but I can try to make things easier for you guys."  
  
"You know," Hayley put in, "I really think Tommy would have liked us to like his best friend."  
  
"We do," Trent put in. "You."  
  
"No, Jason holds that position, and Tommy's actions proved it," Hayley said. "Still, don't you think it's time we healed the breach?"  
  
The others turned to look at me. They wanted me to make this decision.  
  
I looked at Hayley. She wanted me to give him a shot. I looked at Jason. He expected the hatred we felt, welcomed it even. That surprised me. He did feel guilty, then.  
  
I stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "I really don't think Dr. O would have wanted past and present Rangers to remain separate, even though we have always had a protective complex about him," I grinned at Hayley, "and he knew it."  
  
I put out my hand. He stared at me, not believing it. Then he smiled, shook it. Hayley began to cry.  
  
Past and present united to create the future.  
  
Uh. . .Wait. . .That was outta one of those damn sci-fi movies Ethan dragged me to see once. The memory still haunts my dreams.  
  
**_A Few Years Later_**  
  
_I stepped onto my home planet for the first time in five and a half years. I'd had to call in a few favors, visit a lot of 'old friends', but I'd pulled it off. It had taken me five years, but I'd managed it.  
  
I sighed. I wished I didn't have to be there. I didn't want to be there. All I wanted was to flee back into the ship and leave, never to return.  
  
I couldn't, for my friends were counting on me.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I stepped outside into the sunlight of Angel Grove for the first time in more than ten years.  
  
I pulled my hat down farther on my head, covering my face. I couldn't risk anyone recognizing me. Not yet. It wasn't time.  
  
Not yet, but soon.  
  
Behind me, I heard the ship power up and leave. Well, there went my ticket home.  
  
Wait, I was home. Wasn't I?  
  
Pushing the thought away, I went off, searching for the beginning of my quest.  
  
It was time. It was finally, after so many years, time to begin._  
  
**_Elsewhere_**  
  
There was a party going on, a party of villains. All the old ones from Ranger past. You name 'em, they were there. Together, they were to take over Earth.  
  
Why were they celebrating? Tommy Oliver, the one power in the universe that could start their destruction, was dead by his own hand.  
  
It was too good to be true.  
  
Nothing would stop them now.  
  
Divatox cackled. The Blue Robot thing had been right. They were to rule the world! And those Power Punks couldn't stop them this time! Not without their damned precious leader! WHO WASN'T THERE ANYMORE!!!!!

The evil party went on for a long time. There was, after all, a lot to celebrate.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I don't own any of 'em.

**Dino Thunder Ranger Headquarters**

**_Hayley's POV_**

The alarm went off. That kind of shocked me out of my reverie. I was still so happy about everything. . .

The breach was healed. I think Tommy would have been proud of his Rangers. They really had grown up.

Anyway, the alarm.

It was somewhere south (A/N: I could be so very wrong about the direction) of Reefside. I typed commands in. I wanted to know where.

Angel Grove.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

The first thing I did was call my Rangers. The second thing was call Jason. His area, right?

"Hey, is Jason there?"

"Yes, a moment, please." Katherine. "I wanted tot hank you, Hayley. I haven't seen Jason this happy since the Zeo years."

"Please, it was my Rangers' choice," I replied. "I'm glad they made the right one."

"Ah, here he is. Just a minute." I heard her say his name, faintly, heard the phone change hands.

"'Lo?" came Jason's voice.

"Jase? It's Hayley."

"Oh, hi, Hayley," he replied, his voice brightening considerably.

"Hey, look, sorry, but I have something I need you to check out around your area."

"What's that?"

"Some kind of massive energy surge. Could have been a spaceship of some type. Space Rangers, right?"

"Maybe," Jason said slowly, "though I don't know why Andros would be here."

"So maybe not them. Can you check it out for me? My kids can't get there quickly, even in the Pterazord."

"Sure. Of course."

"Thanks, and Jase?"

"Yo."

"Be careful, ok?"

"Sure. Where'm I going?"

**_Jason's POV_**

Once I got to the coordinates Hayley had given me, I have to say I was a little shocked. It was outside of Angel Grove, right on the border of the desert our Command Center had been in so very long ago.

Yes, there was evidence of a landing, all the sand was melted and still warm. Was Billy back from Aquitar? He'd gone back after the funeral, needing to get away. He could be back. That was possible.

And yet it wasn't. There were footsteps, just one set, I think. I'm no hunter, but I thought it was just one person. The footsteps weren't heading toward the city, as I imagined Billy might.

They were heading into the desert.

Toward the remains of our Command Center.

I swore vehemently and immediately called Hayley on my cell.

**_Conner's POV_**

We got to the Lab as soon as possible, not knowing what to expect. Hayley usually said something like, "Monster attack here. Go now." This call hadn't been like that.

"What's up Hayley?"

"Not sure," she replied. "I got a massive energy surge outside Angel Grove, which worries me. Jason's there checking it out. You guys have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice on the Drego and Ptera Zords, okay?"

We all nodded. Oh, yeah. The others were there too. I forgot to mention that.

The phone rang. We all tensed and Hayley leaped on it.

"Hello?"

She listened, not speaking only nodding.

"They're on their way."

"What's up?" Trent asked. "What'd he say?"

"He said something's up," Hayley replied, hanging up the phone. "He found evidence of a spaceship's landing and footsteps."

"So?" Kira asked. "Didn't one of the ex-Rangers go off-planet or something?"

"Yes, but these footprints weren't heading into Angel Grove."

Silently, we all left, heading into the Zord bay. No need to morph just yet.

Was there?

**_Jason's POV_**

I waited impatiently for the Rangers to show up. Hayley had about told me to wait. What else could I do, anyway?

I heard calls that definitely weren't those of birds. I looked up.

Damn, Tommy had done some fine work on these Zords. They were incredible.

"Hey guys," I said warily once they'd hopped out.

"Hey," Conner said. "Where're these footprints?"

I pointed. They all looked.

"So they head into the desert," Ethan said. "What's the big deal?"

"They're heading as if they know exactly where the old Command Center was," I replied wearily. "This could be very bad news."

"Why?" Trent inquired. "It's derelict, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, sure," I said, "but the original uniforms are there, and weapons, and Power Coins are buried in there somewhere. Powered up? No clue. Capable of such? Hell yes."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Ethan stated. "Let's get moving. Maybe we can catch up."

The Zords took off, flying high enough to be mistaken for birds, but close enough should we need them. These kids were good. Tommy'd done well.

We set off in pursuit of the landed being.

**_Further in the Desert_**

_I looked back, hearing. . ._

_There were Zords in the sky. I cursed. Of course, I'd expected to be noticed, but not this soon. This could present a problem. They'd be following me, of course._

_I turned back and started moving faster. Maybe I could have done with what I needed to before they caught up. If not. . ._

_Well, depended on who was now on my trail._

_Still cursing, I followed the path I had once known like the back of my hand._

**_Kira's POV_**

It was easy to see Jason was anxious. And why not? If someone was trying to take over the world, the original Power Coins would be a big help, powered up or not. Jason said that there'd been two sets of Power Coins; the original and the Ninjetti. He hadn't been there for the Ninja thing and thus didn't know much.

Oh, would that this person, whoever it was, was going in another direction. . .

Wait, was it even a person? We couldn't even be sure of THAT. The footprints indicated it was, but still. . .

We went as fast as we could and still be careful. Who or whatever we were following could have left some nasty surprises.

We encountered none. . .

I don't know if that made me relieved or even more worried. What were we dealing with here?

We reached a path at the base of a hill of a sort. Jason immediately started on it. Shrugging, we followed him.

It was good, I guess, that we'd come to grips with each other. We couldn't have known anything like this, at least not at first, without the help of an original. Jason.

Well, if Dr. O had liked him. . .

We reached the top of the path, out of breath. Even Jason, who'd climbed it multiple times.

The four Dino Thunder Rangers stood completely still, in shock.

And why not? Around us were the ruins of a technology far more advanced than that any of us, except Ethan in a video game, had ever seen. According to Jason, it was very old. VERY old.

Dr. O had been involved with stuff like this? Well, yeah, he answered any and all questions and even told us stories from time to time, but hadn't been able to capture. . . THIS.

"Guys," Jason said, quietly, capturing our attention. He put a finger to his lips, indicating quiet. Naturally we complied.

Someone was already there.

**_Jason's POV_**

My breathing quickened, I know, though I did my best to keep it slow and even. Who could know? Even Rita and Zedd hadn't known. They'd teleported Goldar in once or twice, and evil!Tommy in once, but they didn't know how to find this place on foot.

Who the hell were we dealing with?

I gave a few signals, hoping the teens would understand them.

Tommy had them well-trained. They even listened to me.

They knew I was right, of course.

We crept quietly, spread out so none of us were close. That would make us an easy target. Conner made a few signals, which the other teens followed immediately. His improvement on my set-up was impressive. Kid had a head for this.

We heard movement, scrabbling, cursing, not all in English. Someone was searching for. . . What? I didn't want to think about it.

I looked at Conner. He nodded. He raised a fist, dropped it. All of us leapt out of hiding, ready to fight. The figure, clearly human now, whirled.

All of us, even me, fell out of our fighting stances and stared. We were none of us expecting the sight that met our eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Stranger's POV_**

I stared, caught for a moment in memory. Then I realized who it was I was staring at.

Who it was that was staring at me.

"Shit," I growled, then performed a flip, landing on the other side of them. Without looking back I took off running.

They didn't follow, at least not at first.

They'd seen me. They knew who I was.

Dammit. God DAMN it.

Why? I'd been so close. They'd keep watch now. I knew them very well. They'd want me to come back. They'd wonder if they were dreaming. Christ, I couldn't. . . I wasn't ready yet. . .

Dammit.

And them. Why them? Why not ANYONE else? I could have dealt with that. But them. . . No. Not them. Can't think about them.

Guilt washed over me. Their faces. . .

Shit. What now?

**_Jason's POV_**

"Please tell me I'm not crazy," I whispered.

"Not unless we all are too," Conner said. He was very pale. We all were.

We all looked at each other. Without another word, as one, we all took off after the Stranger Who Wasn't.

He was gone. Well, yeah. Obviously, he hadn't wanted to meet anyone. What had he been up to? It wasn't like him to be so secretive, if he was who we thought he might be.

"So what now?" Kira asked, panting slightly.

I was silent a moment. Then I picked up my cell phone, dialed a number. Waited.

"Hayley? There may be a problem."

**_Hayley's POV_**

The conversation ended, I was in complete shock. Why not? What I'd just been told. . . It couldn't be. It had to have been a disguise.

How the hell could this be? I simply couldn't understand it.

I shook my head. I had to get it together. I had to figure out how to get the Dino Zords from here to Angel Grove fast, particularly the Tyranno and Ankylo Zords. For some reason, Jason wanted to dig.

I sighed. My first instinct would be the Brachio Zord, but that would take a long time. A REALLY long time. I groaned. I had nothing, other than having the flying Zords take 'em. Would that work?

I started exploring the possibility. With a strong enough strap, it could work. I set to work procuring said strap. It'd take some time getting both out there, but it would work.

Not what if something happened here in the way of Mesogog deciding to be a jackass?

I could pilot the auxiliary Zords from here. Tommy'd shown me how, because I'd asked.

All set then.

I hoped.

**_Jason's POV_**

Hayley came through quicker than I'd have thought possible. She brought in one of the two Zords we'd need and we started. An hour or so later, the other was there. All better.

I remember thinking, 'Wow, this chick is good.'

She is.

We got past a lot of the debris, but couldn't find what I was looking for. I was puzzled. They should have been right here.

A flash of gold. There. We'd found them. I grinned.

"There y'are, kids," I exulted. "The Power Coins."

Another flash, this one of multiple colors, mainly black and white. 

A voice.

"Thanks, Jase. Saved me a lot of trouble." 

I was on my feet and after him before I realized what I was doing. The others followed as fast as they could, but didn't have my training. Or his. They soon fell behind.

We ran a long time. Suddenly, so suddenly I couldn't stop it, he stopped and dropped. I fell sprawling. My face burned. I'd never been gotten like that before.

"You're losing your touch." He barely sounded out of breath.

I couldn't help it. I was mad. I pushed myself off the ground and fell into a fighting stance.

He was silent a moment, looking at me. "Do you really want to do this, Jason? We both know how it'll end."

"Neither of us is leaving until I get some answers. You owe them that, at least!" I flung my arm back to where the teens waited.

I'd gotten him. I could see his body tighten, though I couldn't see his face.

"You couldn't understand," he said quietly, turning away.

"Try me," I growled, ready for anything.

He turned back. "In time," he said. "When I'm ready." He began to move away.

"Wait!" I demanded, straightening up. "Is it you? Or not?"

"I don't think you'd believe whatever answer I gave you," he said, sounding slightly amused, "but yes, it is me."

"They wanna know. How? Why?"

"I realize that."

"Then tell them."

Silence. "When I'm ready."

"What's with the Coins?"

"You're getting inquisitive in your old age." Again, the amusement. "Be careful, kitty-cat. Curiosity may be the death of you."

With that he took off again. I didn't follow. Couldn't. I'd lose again. I understood he'd granted me this time. He hadn't had to, could have left whenever. I wouldn't have been able to stop him.

I had no right to be, but I was pissed. On behalf of the confused and hurt teenagers waiting for me, I was pissed off.

And a little on behalf of myself and the others.

The only thing I had on my mind was, why?

Then I went back and told them all I knew.

**_Stanger's POV_**

I don't know what possessed me to stop, to talk to him. Well, he had made my job a hell of a lot easier. I had to marvel at his ingenuity. Or maybe it was Hayley's. Didn't matter. It was there and I had what I needed.

It was time to begin the next step.

I kept going, changing my direction. I went back to Angel Grove. I didn't think they'd look for me there and the next part of my business called me from there.

I sighed. It would have been him I went to next if that scene hadn't happened. If he hadn't seen me. Now I had to find someone else. He'd made things easier and harder at the same time. He had a tendency to do that.

I decided to see if an old friend was still in town.

**_Trent's POV_**

"Can we believe what he said?" I asked. It seemed the only really logical question.

Jason was silent. "I don't know. I do know we have to get those Power Coins back. I'm afraid of what'll happen if he isn't who we'd like to think he is."

"If he is, why'd he lie?" I gripped Kira's hand. She had guts; we were all thinking that.

"I don't know," Jason sighed. "We have to catch him."

"Where?" Conner demanded. "Where would he go?"

"If he is who he says, he'd go to Angel Grove," Jason stated.

We all stared. "Why there?" I asked finally. 

"Because he'd think it would be so obvious to us that we'd ignore the possibility he might actually go there."

"Okay, what now?" Conner asked. We laughed. Good old Conner.

"Well," Ethan said slowly, "Angel Grove is the obvious place he'd go. Maybe too obvious, from his point of view. He thinks if he goes there, we'd think he'd go somewhere else because Angel Grove is the obvious choice."

"Dude, that wasn't any better," Conner complained. We laughed again. 

"To Angel Grove!" Ethan said.

"Why?" Conner asked. We all groaned and shoved him around a little. Jason looked on, a small smile on his face. Had the originals been like this? 

I asked. "Yeah," he said. "Just like that, only it was Tommy we'd shove around. He was always late, and he never got it, or at least pretended he didn't." He laughed quietly at some private memory. "Him and Kimberly always kept us light; her by being the bright pink light she always was, and him by being, well, him."

I smiled. "Well, we'd better get going, huh?" he said.

"Yep," I replied, and off we went. Hayley coordinated the return of the Zords so we could go after this Stranger Who Wasn't.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I wanted to address some stuff. First off, to Megazord Master. Yeah, all them baddies was turned good, and I know it. There's no explanation as to why they're bad, except that the Blue Centurion was all like, "They'll rule the world!" and I'm all like, "Why the hell should they not get their day?" Meh. I felt like bringing 'em back. AU BABY!!!! And again to Megazord Master, can't be Trey, because the DT Rangers know him. To everyone else, thanks for reviewing and enjoy!!

**_Jason's POV_**

We followed as fast as was humanly possible. The footprints he'd tried so hard to hide all went towards Angel Grove. He never had been good at this, if it was him.

Once we got to Angel Grove, though, we were lost.

"Where to now?" Conner asked.

My first impulse was the Youth Center. If he didn't think we were following, then maybe. . .

"The Youth Center. If he is who he says, then he might head there."

I led them through the streets of the city I'd grown up in, the city I lived in still. It was home, and, probably, always would be.

We got there, stepped in, and looked around.

Ernie still worked there, which always surprised me. He'd been there when I was in high school, even jr. high. It all seemed so long ago.

I was brought out of my reverie by Trent's acute observation.

"He's not here."

I looked around. No, he wasn't.

"What now?" Kira inquired, despairingly. "We go home," I said. "Kat might have some ideas. She's smarter than I am." 

They all nodded and followed me out.

**_Stranger's POV_**

It had taken me some time, but I found her. She was still here. I was glad. I was also glad to hear she was married. However, things would have to change for her, shortly.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, tugging my hat over my face again. I didn't want her reaction to alert people passing by.

She opened the door and said, "Hello."

"Katherine Hillard?" I asked, changing my voice as much as possible.

"Actually, it's Katherine Scott now," she said in her lovely Australian voice. "May I help you?"

"I sincerely hope so," I answered fervently. "May I come in?"

"I suppose," she said, stepping aside.

I slipped in and she shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath and took off my hat, turning around.

All the color drained from her face as she sank to the ground. "How?" she breathed.

"I don't have time right now, Kat," I told her. "I need your help."

I told her all and she listened carefully. "Of course I'll help," she said as soon as I'd finished. I was so relieved and told her so.

"Of course," she said with a shaky smile. "When do we leave?"

"Now," I replied. "Preferably as quietly as possible."

"But Jason. . ." she began.

". . .Will have to understand later," I interrupted. "This has to be as quiet as possible. Too many know of my presence already, and I'm not ready to deal with him yet."

She nodded, grabbed a jacket and followed me out.

**_Kira's POV_**

I can't say as I've ever met Jason's wife, but Hayley liked her. I guess that's enough for me to trust her; plus, she'd never really hurt Dr. O.

Yeah, we were still damned protective of him, even now.

Anyway, I think we were all prepared to like Katherine. Jason unlocked the door and stepped in. I had to wonder why it was locked if she was home.

I asked Trent and he said it was probably habit; he did it too. It was probably a Ranger thing.

We went in. We heard Jason calling for her as we looked around. It was a nice place, lots of pictures.

Many of them were of Dr. O.

My eyes filled, and I'd be willing to bet theirs did too. We missed him so, and these pictures served to remind us. Even if he did have long hair in them. Man, that was so weird to see!

Anyway, Jason came back shortly, looking troubled. "She's not here," he said. "There's no note and no sign of a struggle. Where is she?"

"Maybe shopping?" Conner suggested.

"She usually waits until I'm home," Jason said distractedly. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"Is it possible that the stranger dude got here first and spirited her away?" Ethan suggested.

Jason turned to stare. "She wouldn't know if it wasn't," Jason whispered, "if he played the part right. Oh shit. Oh, shit. Kat. . ."

"Hey," I said, "I'm sure she'll be all right. She was a Ranger, too, right?"

Jason looked at me helplessly. I shivered, suddenly afraid as well.

**_Kat's POV_**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I had never thought that I should be enlisted in a mission such as this.

My partner. . . He was also shocking. I couldn't understand why he'd chosen me, why he'd explained nothing. Was it even him? If it was, wouldn't he have said something.

He led me to a hotel room on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Then he turned to me.

"I know you're confused," he said, "but now we have some time. They won't find us now, so I'll answer any and all of your questions. Ask away."

"Why me?" was the first that burst out of my mouth. "Why not Jason?"

"He's too emotionally involved at this point," he replied. "He'd probably either throttle me or disbelieve everything I said. You're more objective, more sane, I guess."

"How are you here? I mean, we saw. . ."

"I know what you saw. I have to confess to some deception on this point. Neither you nor Jason was there, were you? No, before your time and after his. Please believe me when I say it was necessary."

"So why?"

So he told me, and I knew it to be true.


	6. Chapter Six

**_Jason's POV_**

I was lost. Kat had gone, without a word. What now? Had she found someone else? Had she been abducted? Was she in trouble?

I sank to my knees, covering my face with my hands. I couldn't help shaking.

I don't know what was going through their minds, really. Conner came and put an arm around me, like Tommy would have. "It'll be all right," he said awkwardly.

I found the courage to smile up at him. "I know," I whispered. "She's strong, she was a Ranger once. If she was in trouble, she'd find a way to tell me. I guess, we just wait until he makes himself known, now."

I sent them all home, with the promise that I'd call them if anything happened, however small. Hayley called later, just stayed on the phone with me until I felt all right on my own. It had been so long since I'd slept alone. . .

I crashed on the couch. I couldn't sleep in our bed without her.

I think I dreamed of her, too.

**_Stranger's POV_**

I took Kat the next day to begin the preparations. We made our way back to the old Command Center; it was the only place I knew of where we could recharge these old coins. I needed them. The world needed them.

It took a long time to find the parts we needed. Before, I wouldn't have been able to do what was needed. I had put my time away to good use, learning much. I'd known, been expecting this day. I didn't have to like it, what I was doing, what I had to do. I'd so wanted to be done. . .

Between us, we configured a device that would power them all up again. All thirteen of them. Now what was needed was bearers. Some would be easy, some not.

Without a word, I handed her the Pink Pterodactyl coin. I knew, somehow, that she was meant for it.

She took it, bowing her head in acknowledgment of the burden I was offering, and the rewards it, in turn, offered. She'd been waiting for this, on some level, as I had.

We went silently back to the room. Our task now was to determine who would carry the rest.

We complied our list, with much debate. We'd gather them all, tell them of the situation, offer explanations. Then they could decide for themselves.

We were essentially fucked if they refused the Power now.

The world was in danger and it needed heroes. I needed these people to be the strong, courageous people I knew them to be, for the world, one last time.

I delayed setting out to find them as along as I could. I didn't want to face them, not yet. I knew I couldn't.

It was Kat that helped me, in the end. She promised she, at least, would be there. If necessary, it would be us two to the end, alone. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, no matter their feelings.

I breathed as we set out, as deep and even as possible. The task before me now was the hardest one I had ever, or would ever face. If I failed in this, the world died. If I succeeded, I sacrificed my soul. Was that a fair price for the safety of the world? Of the universe?

I thought of my friends' sacrifice. I had to.

If only for them.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Rocky's POV_**

I know that I was shocked to hear from Kat. She sounded tired, strained. Her tone puzzled me, and her secrecy puzzled me even more. Was it about Tommy?

Couldn't be.

Could it?

I shook it all off somehow and prepared to set out for the meeting she'd told me about.

**_Adam's POV_**

Everyone was there, even Billy. Kat's pleas to come had been heard and followed. I don't think any of us could resist her. Everyone, including the Dino Thunder Rangers, Tommy's kids. We all gulped, but they smiled, albeit it somewhat hesitantly. They seemed kinda attached to Jason. Well, maybe things could be okay eventually.

With Kat there was some random guy. He was all covered up with heavy robes and a large hat. Tommy's kids cried out in shock upon seeing him, and Jase's jaw just dropped.

I figured we'd find out, and maybe be slightly entertained while we were at it.

**_Conner's POV_**

"All right, buddy, 'fess up," I heard myself say. "Game over. Time to come clean. What's this about."

He looked up, looked at me. That look. . .So familiar. . .I could easily believe him.

"I know you're angry," he began. I could see the other Rangers' jaws drop at his voice.

"You're damn right we're angry," Kira cut in without letting him continue. "We want a fucking explanation."

"Wait, you believe him?" Ethan demanded.

"Yeah," Kira said. "He doesn't have the Coins."

She was right. Katherine did. Wow. This was getting interesting.

**_Stranger's POV_**

I'd known it. This was why I'd wanted to go it alone. I knew, though, that I couldn't. I thought of my friends, who'd gotten me here. Katherine at my side put a hand on my arm. I heard Jason make a small sound.

I stood, removed my layers, then my hat. I let them see me. I let them know. There was silence. Soon, now, calls for explanations. Angry faces. Curses. Names, none of them mine, yet belonging to me in some fundamental way anyway.

Now, though, only silence, and shocked stares.

Oh, God, what had I done?

A/N: I can't keep the secret long now, can I? Well, next time I post, we'll see how this turns out. Sorry it's short; I love to keep people in suspense. I love you, review, and read more!Don't read that in necessarily THAT order, though.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I did it! I found a way to stump you all, and it mostly makes sense! YAY ME!!!!

**_Jason's POV_**

I wanted anxiously for an explanation. It was clear he was uncomfortable. Understandable, too, since he'd pulled what he had. I'd never known Tommy Oliver could be deceiving.  
  
That was who stood before us. Tommy Oliver. Only it wasn't. It was, but in some fundamental way I couldn't explain, I knew that that wasn't my best friend standing there, biting his lip. I wanted to believe, but couldn't.

"Why'd you lie?" The question had passed my lips before I could stop it, but I wanted to know anyway. I let it hang and waited for his answer.

"About what?" he asked.

"Who you are," I replied.

"I figured you'd guess," the man replied. "You knew him too well. You're right. I know what most of you are thinking, but you're wrong. I'm not Tommy Oliver. He's not coming back, and I'm sorry for it. My name is Gregory Jason Oliver. I'm his son."

**_Greg's POV_**

There was utter silence. Then the question I'd been waiting for.

"By who?" Kimberly asked it. She would, she'd loved my father deeply, though he'd never been able to see it.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I did. I've been raised by others. Who isn't important. What is important is I'm here to finish what dear old dad started. Villains from your pasts have united and are preparing to attack. Right now, only the Dino Thunder Rangers stand between them and world domination."

"So what can we do?" Adam interjected.

"I'm getting to that," I replied, but Kat cut in.

"Guys, we have to be Rangers again. We have to re-ignite our shared past to defeat this. I know it's hard, especially without Tommy. We can do it. He had faith in us. So did Zordon."

I smiled at her.

"How do you expect us to believe you?" Kira asked. "You've lied about so much else."

I uncovered my wrist and showed her the Dino Gem that rested in the bracelet there. "The people I've been living with retrieved it for me when we heard about Dad, leaving a replica behind. You had to believe him well and truly gone, or else they'd be in danger. I think they are anyway." I bit my lip again, afraid of what had happened to them.

"Then morph," Conner said.

I shook my head. "There's no time. I have to ask you to take the Power on again. Please."

"Then who gets what?" Tanya inquired curiously. "I mean, you've got the Coins, but who gets which?"

"We'll let the Coins decide that," Kat said. "The Pink Pterodactyl decided it wanted me, and, obviously, the White Falcon went to Greg."

The Ninjetti coins, bar the White Falcon one, went to their original owners, as did the Red Tyrannosaurus and Black Mastodon. The rest of the choices were shockers.

**_Conner's POV_**

There were four Coins that went unclaimed. Everyone was kind of surprised. I peered at them curiously. One of them seemed really interesting. It's almost like it was waiting for me. I cautiously reached out and picked it up.

"Congrats, man," Jason said quietly. "You're the new Green Dragon."

"But I'm. . ." I stammered.

Kat was shaking her head. "Doesn't matter. Your Dino Gems are powerful, but not what's needed on this mission."

I stared at her. The rest of my team came up, too, and picked up coins. Kira became the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger, Trent was the new White Tiger – Dr. O's other power – Ethan remained the Blue Triceratops.

The original Power Coins had chosen us as their new bearers. Whoa. That was a lot to take in. And me, with Dr. Oliver's very first Ranger power? I wondered what he'd think. 

I think we all wondered what to make of this new guy, Dr. O's kid. It seemed impossible. They were far too much alike in voice and appearance, not to mention manner for this guy to NOT be Dr. O. Still, what could we do but accept it? How would we know for sure, ever?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kira's POV**_

"His hair's long," I said suddenly.

"Yeah, so?" Conner asked.

"Last time we saw Dr. O., his hair was short. It hasn't been that long."

Greg gave an amused smile. "He cut his hair? Who got him to do that?"

"We're still not sure," Jason admitted. "Shouldn't you know?"

Greg shook his head. "I haven't seen or heard from him in years. I've only heard news through…through my friends."

"How come?" Billy asked. "I mean, why all the secrecy?"

Greg looked at him and we all waited for the answer. It was a good question.

_**Jason's POV**_

I wanted to know this, more than anything. Why had Tommy not told anyone, including me?

"It's kind of a long story," Greg said slowly. "The basic gist of it is there's been prophecies surrounding Dad since he was born. He was supposed to be the one here, now, uniting you all. He's the one who was supposed to stop this invasion, start the chain of events that'll lead to the end. Then that whole fiasco that ended in his suicide happened. That was why no one was ever told of my existence. I was the fail safe. If he ever died, I, one in whose veins his blood flowed strongly, would have to step up. And that's why I'm here now."

"You're not depressed are you?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, anything but! The people who raised me were dear friends of mine. They brought me up right."

"How did you know what to do, where to go?" Adam asked.

"Through my friends, Dad trained me. He started it himself, but…circumstances required exile for me. He had to do it through another. I learned all about Ranger history, past and present. It's why I know you all so well. I heard all kinds of stories about you."

"So what exactly do we need to do?" Rocky asked.

Greg hesitated. "I don't know."

I smiled. That was so Tommy. He was as likely to make things up as he went along as he was to have an actual plan.

"Well, how are we supposed to do anything if we don't know what to do?" Conner demanded.

Greg was about to answer when the Dino Thunder team's communicators went off.

"Guys," came Hayley's voice, "we have a slight problem. Mesagog has sent Elsa into the city with a nasty looking monster. Get there, fast!"

Conner looked at Greg. "This is your chance to prove you're really related to Dr. Oliver. Ready?"

He nodded.

Together, the four teens and Tommy's son shouted, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" It was their catch phrase; every team owned one. Of course, the original team had come up with the first one. Never let anyone tell you different.

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger stood before us. Conner, the Red Ranger, nodded. "All right, let's go."

"We'll continue this discussion later," I said gently, seeing Greg's hesitation. "Go on. I know they've been having a hard time by themselves. Plus, we want to know how well you've been trained to fight."

Greg nodded, and went. I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine the smile. He was just like Tommy.

Who had his mother been?

_**Conner's POV**_

Okay, I'll admit it. I was a little hesitant about bringing this guy along. He was untested and unknown. However, we did need the help.

As Ethan would say, he acquitted himself admirably. He did good. He wasn't quite at Dr. O's level, but he was still very, very good.

We met up with the other Rangers, meaning the originals, not long after. We brought Hayley along, having sent Greg ahead to give us time to explain things to her.

We entered and everyone turned to see us. Hayley didn't see them. She only had eyes for Greg.

"Oh, my God," she whispered. I swear, I thought she was going to cry. "You look just like him."

"So I'm told," he replied. "You must be Hayley. He always spoke very highly of you."

She could say nothing. She was in complete shock.

There was silence for a moment until Hayley mustered up everything she had and said, "We just need to get you to cut your hair."

Everyone laughed. "No way," Greg stated firmly.

"That's what Tommy said," she insisted.

The mood was lightened. Everyone was laughing and seemed to have accepted Greg for what he was.

Still, one question remained for me. Or, at least, one big question.

What did we do next?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kim's POV**_

I couldn't stop staring at him. Oh, forgive me, but he was Tommy reincarnated.

The smile, the laugh, the stance, that expression, this movement…

It hurt. I could barely concentrate on what he was saying.

"The only thing I know for sure is that we have to go after them," he was saying when I finally tuned in.

"I thought them all destroyed," Billy put in, "or at least turned good after…Zordon…"

He couldn't finish it. None of us could.

Greg was already shaking his head. "No. I wish that it had, but the effects were only temporary. It gave the galaxy a reprieve, that's all.

"It was enough, then. We had time to recover from our losses and regroup. I think Dad was already working on this before he died."

It was shocking, to see how callous he was, how easily he'd moved on from Tommy's death.

I guess it was understandable to a certain extent. I mean, he had the safety of the galaxy riding on his shoulders. Still, he could show a little sorrow.

I had to ask. I just had to. "How old are you?"

The others seemed surprised by my question. He took it in stride, just like his father.

"I'm twenty-six," he stated matter-of-factly.

_**Trent's POV**_

The older Rangers all stared in shock. I guess they weren't expecting that.

"Impossible," Jason said softly. "He would have been 18 when you were born. During the Zeo years."

"He was with me then," Kat whispered, having gone pale.

Oh. Wow. Had Dr. O really been playing her?

Greg shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know who my mother is, and I only know of one of my father's past relationships."

They all stared in shock. Finally, Conner stepped up and got the ball rolling again.

"Okay, we've established that he's a geezer," he quipped, "but we haven't established a battle plan or anything. We need to think about the world first, then point fingers after."

Greg nodded at Conner, smiling. "He's right. We can play the blame game any time, after we save the world." A shadow passed over his face. I don't think anyone noticed but me. Everyone else was too busy arguing or trying to calm everyone else down.

He knew something he wasn't sharing. I was going to find out what.

He seemed resigned to the fact that everyone was going to fight it out before we got anywhere. He kind of faded into the background.

I walked up to him. "Hey," I said.

He smiled. "Hey, Trent, what's up?"

Aside from the hair, I swear I thought I was talking to Dr. O. As such, it was easier to talk to him, to ask him what was up.

"You had a funny look on your face before," I told him. "You looked upset. Anything you wanna talk about?"

He was silent for a moment. "No," he said slowly. "Nothing I care to discuss. Thanks, though."

He seemed so sad. In that moment, I'll swear he was Dr. O all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! At long last! Bet you thought I forgot about you, huh? Not likely. It's been crazy for a while… School, life, you know how it is, but here we go again!

_**Jason's POV**_

Hours. We had been going at it for hours. No one had listened to Connor's wisdom.

Kat screeching her hurt and betrayal, Adam and Rocky trying to calm her down – Rocky mostly taking her side, the Dino Thunder Rangers defending their mentor, Kim staring into nothing, Billy, Zach and Aisha trying to pull her back in…

Nothing was getting done. Worst part? The guy who was supposed to be leading us was doing nothing to stop any of it.

Gotta admit, I was getting pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him. "Shouldn't we be trying to DO something?"

He looked over at me and said nothing. He raised an eyebrow. Just like Tommy.

"What do you propose I do?" he asked. "This is going to happen. Eventually, there will be a blow up. There's too much going on, too much to take in, for us to avoid it. I prefer to get it out of the way now, rather than having it happen in the middle of something important."

His logic was impeccable. Damn it.

"If it gets any worse, I'll put a stop to it," he relented. "They need to get it out of their systems, but you're right. This is getting kind of ridiculous."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Let me see what I can do with Kat."

I walked over to my wife, leaving the infuriatingly calm man behind me. I pulled her close. "Kat, please," I whispered. "This isn't helping anything."

"How could he?" she sobbed. "How could he do this to me?"

"Honey, we don't know anything yet," I tried. "There could be some explanation we're missing. Even Greg admits he doesn't know the whole story."

"But, Jase…" she said feebly, leaning into me.

"Shh, I know. Look, if it turns out that…" I couldn't think of my bro like that, couldn't see a streak in him that would bring him to cheating, so I hedged. "If it turns out that what you fear is true, I'm sure there's a damn good explanation. Besides, what is going into hysterics going to help anything? What's done is done."

She took a few deep breaths. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby," I crooned, stroking her hair. "It's all okay."

_**Kira's POV**_

I don't know what I expected. I guess a certain level of maturity from our predecessors. What I saw… Man.

I was shocked at how many of them were willing to think so badly of Dr. O. Their friend, our mentor. I have to admit, it was getting us… a little amped.

Yeah. Understatement much?

"Good to have Kat calmed down," Rocky muttered.

"And how," Adam sighed.

"Still, I can understand where she's coming from," Rocky added.

"What are you talking about?" Conner demanded sharply.

"Well, obviously, Tommy cheated on her," Rocky replied, surprised. "What other explanation is there for him?" He gestured towards Greg.

"No way," Ethan shot back. "Not a chance. Not Dr. O. He's… He was a great guy. The ultimate. He'd never."

"Look, man, I get where you're coming from," Rocky said. "I mean, I would never have suspected him capable of this either."

"He's not," I growled. "Never."

Connor, Ethan, and myself all tensed up, as did he. None of us were paying any attention to Adam, who was valiantly trying to defuse the situation.

_**Adam's POV**_

I knew things were going to be tense, but this was insane! I mean, really, Rocko? You're really going up against Rangers – active ones – that were trained by Tommy Oliver himself? Rocky was about to get killed, as much as I love him. He had been out of practice for a while…

None of them was listening to me, and this was quickly escalating. I did the only sensible thing I could.

I ran for Greg and grabbed Jason on the way.

Greg took one look and took charge.

"Enough," he said. His voice wasn't all that loud, but it was hard. And it did the trick. All of them shut up and looked at him.

"We don't have time to be fighting over something this stupid, so I'm calling it here," he stated firmly. He raised his voice and everyone quieted. "I hope you've all gotten the histrionics out of your systems, because we're done here. It's time to go to work. If you don't think you can handle it, get out now. I don't have time for people who aren't going to do the work, and who aren't going to get along. I need a team." His emphasis on that word made clear exactly what he meant.

Finally, everyone quieted. Everyone exchanged looks, the older looking and little harder at the younger, and the younger returning those looks with interest. Eventually, everyone looked at Greg and nodded firmly.

We were all in now.

_**Billy's POV**_

I breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like tensions were eased, at least for the meantime. Kim, on the other hand…

She couldn't stop staring at Greg. It was understandable, but illogical. We all knew who he was, and had obviously accepted it. Kim apparently couldn't get past it. Perhaps she was seeing another chance, perhaps something else, but she was patently not mentally with us.

"Kim," I said quietly. "Please pull it together. It's all right."

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm okay." She took a deep breath. "it's just… Tommy…"

I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I know."

She offered me a small, grateful smile. "Thanks, Billy."

I smiled back. "Anytime."

It was at just about this point that I noticed everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

Jason grinned at me. "Good, we have a volunteer."

"Two," Hayley, Tommy's friend, put in. "I can certainly help."

I sighed. "Great, so I am assisting a distraught friend, and I suddenly find myself volunteered for a mysterious project."

Greg laughed. "Yep, but don't worry. It's right up your alley. You and Hayley will be building us Zords."

I couldn't help it. I grinned. "It would seem you are correct. I agree."

Those who knew me groaned in mock-horror at what they called "Billy-speak." At least the tension was eased.

_**Kim's POV**_

I tried to focus. I really did. All I heard was some planning, vaguely. They seemed to be arguing taking the fight to the bad guys as opposed to the traditional method of repelling any attacks that were sent.

I couldn't care. I could only stare at Greg.

No matter what I had said and done over the years, I loved Tommy Oliver. To see his… his son… Oh, the pain…

_**Greg's POV**_

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. This was getting nowhere fast.

"If I may," I interrupted politely. This debate had gone on long enough. I could now see why Ranger teams had never gone above five or six members. Fourteen distinct personalities thrown together with little warning and told they had to band together to save the world…

Well, things were getting a little out of hand. To say the least.

I could see both sides of the argument. On the one hand, when these, the original Rangers, had been charged with the Power, they had been told never to escalate. Rita and Zedd had been defeated by the arrival of Mondo and the Machine Empire. Mondo had directly attacked the Rangers. Divatox had made a run for it… And so on and so forth.

On the other hand, there were so many this time… Not even counting Mesogog, the Dino Thunder Rangers' enemy.

On my hands, I had a bunch of arguing Rangers who weren't really going anywhere with anything they were arguing about. I wished Tommy – my father – was still around. They all saw him as leader. This wouldn't be an issue for him.

I wished he could help me.

"Here's the plan," I said to the Rangers that were staring at me. "Hayley and Billy are going to assemble whoever they need and start on the Zords. That is going to be priority one. Everyone Hayley and Billy don't need is going home." I held up my hand to stem the flow of protests I knew to be coming. "The Dino Thunder Rangers need to be where they can help. The rest… Just be ready. We need to get together a plan of attack."

"I agree," Jason started. I knew he was going to be trouble. As the original Red Ranger, he had a greatg deal of experience, and probably felt he could run this better than me – a relative newbie. "We're not getting anything done by going home."

"We're not getting anything done by staying here," I said firmly. "Tensions are too high. Everyone has been exposed to a lot, and everyone has a lot to take in. We'll better deal with this after a few days to absorb." I closed my eyes. "I don't think they'll be moving anytime soon. They need to pull together, also, guys, and it'll be harder for them than for us."

The Rangers glanced around themselves. "What are you gonna do?" Adam asked.

I looked around one more time. "I am going to need your coins, guys. I am going to power them up."

The Dino Thunder Rangers handed me theirs with no hesitation. Kat was shortly behind. For the rest…

_**Rocky's POV**_

We had just gotten these coins back, and now he wanted them? And hell, he wasn't Tommy…

"He has a point, guys," Billy said softly. "Someone needs to power them up. They're useless now." He suited actions to words and handed his over.

I took a deep breath. I trusted Billy, so I turned mine over as well. Adam was next, followed by Aisha. Zach hesitated a couple of minutes, then gave his in. We all turned to Kim and Jason.

They were looking at each other. Well, Jason was looking at her, and Kim was looking in his direction. Jase looked back over at Greg, then shrugged. "How are you planning to do this?" Jason asked. "I mean, I know it's possible, but we haven't figured it out yet."

Greg looked Jason square in the face. "Lucky for us, Tommy Oliver did." He held out his hand. And waited.

It was a stare-down. Jason was testing him, I was sure. It was a Red thing. It seemed to last forever, but probably only lasted for a couple of minutes.

Jason caved. After he'd given his coin to Greg, he turned to Kim. We didn't hear what he said, but it brought her back to herself like nothing else could have.

She strode across the room to stand in front of Greg, looking up at him. She placed her coin in his hand, then leaned up to kiss him.

_**Greg's POV**_

Kim's reaction was the last thing I expected.

Well, okay. Not the _last_ thing, but pretty damn close.

If things weren't the way they were, I might try to see where this would lead.

If I wasn't going to die, I might have tried to give her her Tommy back.


End file.
